


i know you're (not) going to shoot me

by MackerelGray



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Connor is Traumatized and In Denial, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stream of Consciousness, The Bridge again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackerelGray/pseuds/MackerelGray
Summary: He's waiting for a gun against his head but that's. Fucking. Stupid.





	i know you're (not) going to shoot me

**Author's Note:**

> aight the premise is after the bridge scene Connor is fuckin traumatized bc _sometimes it be that way_ especially when your friend up and tries to blow your brains out

When Hank suggested they go out and relax for the night, Connor expected—

Well, he was expecting someplace _relaxing._

Ambassador Bridge is the exact opposite of that.

His regulator is malfunctioning. It's too high, heartbeat too quick because he's waiting for a gun against his head but that's. Fucking. Stupid.

Besides, Hank is out in the snow, and Connor is in the car, and Hank babies the thing so much that he'd never shoot it in the first place. There, see? He's fine.

"Connor! You coming?"

 _No_ is on the tip of his tongue but he can't say that. Hank will ask why, and he'll be upset with the honesty and upset with the lies, and hewillsh—NO. No.NOhes _fine (ha)_

The moment he's out of the car Hank can get a clear shot. He's a pretty good shot, much as he likes to say otherwise, and thirium evaporates in a couple hours not like anyone would know _shUT UP_

Hank has no reason to shoot him. ~~He didn't have any last time.~~ He wouldn't shoot Connor anyway. Stop being paranoid. Enjoy the view.

The view is exactly the same as it was ~~before~~ and he can't look at it. Connor focuses on how Hank's shoes crunch through the snow and follows them. He didn't notice them before.   ~~usedto come here a lot _before_~~

Breathe. And look at his belt. Gun's not thtthere ~~its in his hand don't~~ _just. Fucking. Breathe._

They’re at the bench again. _A_ bench. A normal bench, oaken planking covered in snow, perfectly identical to every other overlooking the river. It's a normal fucking bench. It's not special.

But then Hank is stopping and hopping on it exactly like _before_ and fuck this was a _mistake_ they're out here on a winter night and nobody will be out here for days and he needs to stop it _right now —_

He flinches and Hank turns around and _things are different okay it's fine_ but itS NOt because Hank asks

"You okay, Con? You look a little"—he waggles his hand uncertainly and Connor's eyes snap to it—"jumpy."

Stop asking questions. _Please._ he can't answer them. Little jumpy, understatement of the fucking year, he can't say ttthat he cant say _im okay_ LiES so he can't say anything. Right? _?_ ~~can't breathe either~~

There are more words but he doesn't understand them his heart’s too loud he _has to answer_ but he c a n t

Hank gets off the bench and moves to his side and pushes him and Connor is walking without feeling any of it to the bench and sitting down and hedoesntknowwhats _happening_

he's crying and its lightheaded it feels like _nothing_ theres Nothing after death right he cant breathe and he sshshould _care_ right

Hank is hugging him wHy would he shoot—what was he thinking? _What was —_Connor doesn't know and he cant think, just cries in Hank's arms until the tears run out

he's _tired_

~~can we go home now?~~


End file.
